Zur späten Stunde
by Timebird
Summary: Als Christine eines Nachts erwacht trifft sie eine Entscheidung...


Sie fuhr hoch und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das der schreckliche Traum oder die Kälte schuld war, die in ihrem Zimmer weit unter der Oper herrschte. Es war eiskalt, sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ihren Atem gesehen hätte, wäre es hell genug gewesen, aber es herrschte einsame Finsternis. Einsam! Vor allem das war es hier unten, nachts. Die Tage waren ganz anders: Erik musizierte mit ihr, erzählte ihr Geschichten aus fernen Ländern. Er konnte Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge entstehen lassen, so lebhaft, dass sie die brennende Sonne Afrikas beinahe auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Er kümmerte sich um sie, umsorgte sie wie eine kostbare Blume, ließ sogar zu, dass sie während seiner Erzählungen den Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte. Oh ja, sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm, sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht bei ihm geblieben zu sein, und doch...wenn es Abend wurde schickte er sie zu Bett wie ein kleines Mädchen und war distanziert wie in jenen Tagen als er nicht mehr als „Das Phantom der Oper" oder „Der Engel der Musik" gewesen war. Anfangs hatte sie Angst alleine im Dunkeln in ihrem Zimmer gehabt, aber sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Mittlerweile hatte sie keine Angst mehr, aber sie war traurig, dass er niemals neben ihr lag, wenn sie nachts erwachte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, auf eine andere Weise als sie es früher getan hatte. Sie glaubte jetzt zu erkennen, dass ihre damalige vermeintliche Liebe zu ihm am meisten aus ihrer Bewunderung für ihn heraus resultierte. Aber diese kindliche Liebe war gewachsen und sie wusste nun, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, in jeder Weise wie eine Frau einen Mann lieben konnte. Ja, sie wusste es! Und als sie sich dessen in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers bewusst wurde, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Entschlossen schwang sie sich aus dem Bett ohne zu wissen, was sie tatsächlich vor hatte. Kurz blieb sie bewegungslos stehen, wenn sie in sich horchte, dann verstand sie es und sie erkannte auch, dass es nach all den Monaten kein Fehler war.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und schlich durch das Wohnzimmer hin zu Eriks Zimmertüre. Es war stockfinster und obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte und sich den Weg ertastete war sie sich bewusst, dass zwei wachsame Augen sie in der Dunkelheit beobachteten. Es gelang ihr fast geräuschlos ihr Ziel zu erreichen, doch bevor sie die Tür beherzt öffnen konnte, geriet sie noch einmal ins Wanken, ihr Herz schlug ihr jetzt bis zum Hals und sie zitterte noch immer, vor Kälte, nun aber ebenfalls vor Aufregung. „Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht traue, schaffe ich es nie." , sagte sie sich und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter, dann gab sie der Tür einen kleinen Stoß und ließ sie los, dass sie sich beinahe wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Wäre es noch möglich gewesen, hätte sie behauptet, die Schwärze, die sich hinter der Tür offenbarte, wäre noch dunkler gewesen als der Rest der Wohnung. Im selben Moment als sie die Klinke hinuntergedrückt hatte, hatte sie hastige Bewegungen vernommen. Sie wusste, was er tat: Er versteckte sein Gesicht. Wenn er ihr doch nur glauben könnte, dass sie ihn tatsächlich liebte, so wie er war. Aber wann immer sie ihn darum gebeten hatte die Maske abzunehmen, war er entweder wütend geworden oder beängstigend distanziert. Letztendlich hatte sie es nicht mehr gewagt, ihn darum zu bitten. Aber heute Nacht, so schwor sie sich, würde es nicht soweit kommen.

„Christine, was suchst Du hier?" , klang die Stimme aus dem Dunkeln, die all ihre Sehnsüchte manifestierte.

Die Stimme war ruhig, schien aber hellwach zu sein. Sie klang nicht aufgeregt, nur vielleicht ein winziges Bisschen besorgt. Er ahnte also nichts von ihrem Vorhaben. Wie sollte er auch?

„Mir ist sehr kalt und ich hab schlecht geträumt." , erzählte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie spürte wie er etwas näher an sie herantrat.

„Soll ich Dir einen Tee machen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass er es ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein." , antwortete sie kurze Zeit später schlicht.

„Was möchtest Du dann, Christine?"

Anstatt zu antworten, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, ging auf ihn zu und griff im Dunkeln seine Hand. Sie fühlte wie er sich unter ihrer unerwarteten Berührung versteifte, aber sie war fest entschlossen sich dieses Mal nicht davon abschrecken zu lassen. Sie zog ihn leicht hinter sich her und zu ihrer Überraschung wehrte er sich nicht, sondern folgte ihr. Sie erreichte sein Bett und war spontan noch einmal dankbar dafür, dass er sich hatte überzeugen lassen, den Sarg gegen ein ganz normales Bett einzutauschen. So ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante nieder, und während sie noch immer seine Hand hielt, blieb er stehen.

„Setz Dich zu mir, Erik." , bat sie. Und er gehorchte, ließ sie weiterhin seine Hand festhalten, aber ließ den größtmöglichsten Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm.

Sie löste sich aus der Berührung und glaubte Erik erleichtert aufatmen zu hören. Sie tastete im Dunkeln nach Zündhölzern, die irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch liegen mussten, fand sie schließlich und entzündete einige Kerze, die den Raum in ein warmes, erstaunlich helles Licht tauchten. Er musste sie sehen, während sie jetzt mit ihm sprach, das war ganz wichtig, glaubte sie. Sie griff erneut nach seiner Hand und strich mit der anderen über deren Handrücken.

„Erik..." , begann sie zaghaft und sah ihm in die Augen, das weiße, emotionslose Porzellangesicht erschreckte sie nicht mehr, „Ich fühle mich einsam."

Erschrocken blickte er sie an. „Christine, ich habe immer versucht für Dich da zu sein."

„Das weiß ich doch." , sie stockte, wie sollte sie ihm das vermitteln, was ihr auf der Seele lag? „Aber nie auf diese bestimmte Weise..."

„Du wusstest vorher, dass Du Dein normales Leben hinter Dir lassen musst, wenn Du bei mir bleibst."

Entsetzt nahm sie war, dass sich seiner wohlwollenden Stimme eine leichte Gereiztheit hinzugesellt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdammte sich selbst, dass sie diese eine Träne, die jetzt über ihre Wange kullerte, nicht zurückhalten konnte. Verstohlen wischte sie sie mit der Hand fort und wandte ihr Gesicht ab, dass er sie nun im Profil betrachten konnte.

„Das sollte doch keine Kritik sein!" , schluchzte sie wütend.

Sie war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er nicht mal in Ansätzen begriffen hatte, was sie ihm versucht hatte mitzuteilen.

„Erik, ist Dir denn nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich Dich bei mir haben möchte? Nicht nur als guten Freund tagsüber, sondern auch als geliebten Mann nachts? Ich dachte einmal, Du wolltest mich hier haben, weil Du mich liebst..." , sie wusste, dass sie ihn mit dieser Aussage verletzte, aber zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt war ihr das egal, sie war wütend und traurig zugleich, außerdem musste er begreifen, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte.

„Christine, ich liebe Dich doch auch." , er sah sie flehentlich an und jeglicher Gram war aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Es gehört mehr dazu, Erik. Die Musik erfüllt die Gesangsschülerin, nicht aber das verliebte Mädchen. Verstehst Du?"

Erik verstand nicht oder wollte nicht verstehen. Jedenfalls erhob er sich von der Bettkante und löste sich von ihrer Hand.

„Was erwartest Du von mir?" , er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich in seinem Leben jemals so unsicher gefühlt hatte. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, wenn Christine ihm ihre Liebe offenbarte, die ganzen letzten Monate waren wie ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen. Und jetzt? Er war ein Mann und er war nicht dumm, natürlich wusste er, wovon Christine sprach, aber genauso wie es ihm unvorstellbar erschien, dass Christine eben das von ihm, mit ihm, was auch immer, wollte, war genauso unvorstellbar wie die Tatsache, dass er es ihr hätte geben können. Er erinnerte sich kurz an die hübsche Sklavin in Persien, die lieber ihr Leben ließ als eine Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben. Er spürte so etwas wie Resignation als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte diverse Erfahrungen zu sammeln, dass ihm diese Tür auf ewig verschlossen geblieben war. Und jetzt kam dieses engelsgleiche Wesen, bot ihm den Schlüssel an und er stand da wie ein unreifer Knabe und hatte mit undefinierbaren Ängsten zu kämpfen. Christine kam plötzlich von hinten und umfasste seine schmale Taille, während sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Augenblicklich verkrampfte er sich wieder. Sie ließ von ihm ab und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Erik." , flüsterte sie.

Ihre Worte ließen Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und machten ihn bewegungsunfähig. Sie führte ihn sanft zum Bett zurück, so dass er wieder dort saß und sie neben ihm. Ganz vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf in den Bereich zwischen seiner linken Schulter und seinem Kopf. Sie wusste, auch für ihn war es das erste Mal, sie fühlte es einfach daran wie sehr er sich jedes Mal verkrampfte, wenn sie ihn berührte, er hatte genauso viel Angst davor wie sie selbst, das tröstete sie ein Wenig. Sie wusste zwar nicht viel davon, nur das, was sie von den älteren Ballettratten aufgeschnappt hatte, aber sie hatte einmal mit angehört, dass es beim ersten Mal weh tun würde. Ein Grund mehr, der ihr Herz galoppieren ließ. Behutsam, aber unendlich aufgeregt begann sie seinen Hals und Nacken zu küssen. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein Wenig entsetzt sah Christine, dass er weinte. Wie musste es sein nach 50 Jahren auf dieser Erde das erste Mal zärtlich berührt zu werden? Seine Tränen brachten wohl einzig und allein die Überwältigung der Gefühle zum Ausdruck, die er gerade empfand und das rührte Christine zutiefst und ließ sie ihn nur noch zärtlicher fühlen wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Ganz scheu und zaghaft griff sie mit ihrer linken Hand unter das Oberteil seines Pyjamas und streichelte seine vernarbte Haut.

„Christine..." , begann er, und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Nein." , sagte sie nur und drückte ihn sanft an den Schultern nieder, so dass er jetzt halbwegs auf dem Bett lag. Sie schob sein Oberteil hoch und begann seinen Bauch zu küssen. Jede einzelne Rippe konnte sie sehen und so viele Narben, dass es ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Warum hatte man ihm so viele Schmerzen zugefügt? Ihre Hand drängte zu einer tiefer gelegenen Stelle seines Körpers, doch dorthin wagte sie sich noch nicht. Sie begann die Knöpfe seine Oberteils zu öffnen und schaffte es schließlich mit sehr geringem Entgegenkommen seinerseits, es ihm auszuziehen. Sie überhäufte ihn mit Küssen und er lag noch immer da als wäre er an ein Kreuz genagelt. Aber Erik kämpfte mit sich, kämpfte gegen die Gefühle an, die in ihm erwachten, denn er hatte Angst, Christine zu überrumpeln, wenn er sich nun seinem Verlangen einfach so hingab, er hatte Angst zu schnell zu handeln, also handelte er lieber gar nicht. Vielleicht wusste Christine gar nicht, was sie auslöste mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten. Wie sollte sie auch? Sie war erst 18 und so vorsichtig und unsicher wie sie vorging hatte es bestimmt keinen anderen Mann vor ihm gegeben. Vielleicht würde er ihr Angst machen, wenn erst einmal die Leidenschaft in ihm geweckt war, und das wollte er nicht. Außerdem, so gut er sich auch sonst unter Kontrolle hatte, fürchtete er sich, dass er eben diese verlieren könnte, wenn er sich den Gefühlen hingab, die er jetzt noch so erfolgreich bekämpfte. Das intensive Gefühl an einer Stelle viel tiefer als dort, wo sie ihn eben noch geküsst hatte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mutig hatte sich ihre zarte Hand weiter vorgewagt. Ein kleines gestöhntes Seufzen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als sie ganz sanft über seine empfindlichste Stelle streichelte. Wenn er sich darauf einließ, dann konnte er es vielleicht doch genießen und sie glücklich machen. Es wurde immer schwerer dagegen anzukämpfen...Christines hämmernder Herzschlag war überall in ihrem Körper, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Noch während ihre Hand in seiner Hose steckte, sah sie ihn an und als er ihren Blick erwiderte wurde sie feuerrot im Gesicht und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Der Reiz des Unbekannten war aufregend. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es da bei Männer etwas gab, das derartig wachsen konnte. Ihr Körper kribbelte und verlangte ebenfalls nach zärtlichen Berührungen und Liebkosungen, aber Erik darum zu beten, wagte sie nicht. Als sie merkte, dass er sich mehr und mehr unter den leichten Bewegungen ihrer Hand entspannte, wollte sie nichts mehr als seine Lippen zu berühren, ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, ihm zeigen, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie erschreckte. Sie ließ kurz von seinem Körper ab und wollte ihm die Maske abnehmen, doch soweit fort von der Realität war Erik noch nicht, er hielt sie auf.

„Erik, ich möchte Dich küssen können. Ganz richtig, nicht Dein kaltes Porzellangesicht."

Er war sogar gewillt ihr das in der augenblicklichen Situation zu glauben, aber Zeit seines Lebens hatte er seine Maske getragen, wenn sie in Gegenwart anderer Menschen nicht auf seinem Gesicht war, dann war das nicht freiwillig passiert. So viele Demütigungen, so viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Nein, er konnte ihr sein Gesicht nicht freiwillig zeigen. Nicht einmal, wenn sie darum bat, nicht einmal, wenn sie es schon einmal gesehen hatte, nicht einmal in der jetzigen Situation. Doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich nach Christines Berührungen sehnte und ihm kam eine Idee. Der Stuhl, auf dem sein Morgenrock lag, war nicht weit entfernt. Dieser Morgenrock besaß einen breiten, samtenen Gürtel. Im Nu war Erik mit eben diesem zurück.

„Dann lass mich Dir die Augen verbinden, Christine."

Und sie ließ es geschehen. Vielleicht reizte sie die ganze Sache jetzt sogar noch ein Bisschen mehr. Sie hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Ja, tatsächlich, er nahm die Maske ab und legte sie fort.

„Und jetzt leg Dich richtig hin." , bat sie ihn und er gehorchte.

Mit der Gewissheit, dass sie ihm mit der Augenbinde nicht in die Augen gucken musste, schwang sie sich über ihn und verharrte einen Moment unbeweglich.

„Alles in Ordnung, Christine?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut."

Ihr Nachthemd war hochgerutscht und zwischen seinem gewachsenen Etwas und ihrem Punkt, wo sich das Kribbeln zu konzentrieren schien, war nun nicht viel mehr als ein Wenig Stoff. Sie ließ sich auf ihn nieder sinken und überhäufte sein entstelltes Gesicht mit sanften Küssen und hörte dabei, dass er wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. Sie strich ihm mit den Händen über die Wangen, vergrub ihre Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar. Sie liebte ihn so sehr! Sie konnte jetzt den Mut aufbringen, eine seiner Hände zu greifen und diese zu ihrem Busen zu führen.

„Hab keine Angst, Erik!"

Er verharrte kurze Zeit dort, wo sie ihn hingeführt hatte, dann, ganz sanft und vorsichtig streichelte er sie. Christine warf den Kopf zurück und schien es offensichtlich zu genießen. Aus einem Affekt heraus drehte Erik sie plötzlich auf den Rücken und war mit einem Mal über ihr. Christine schaute etwas verdutzt drein, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf seiner Seite. Ihre genüsslichen Bewegungen unter den Berührungen seiner Hände ließen ihn mutiger werden. Trotzdem konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Seine rechte Hand bahnte sich einen Weg unter Christines Nachthemd. Es war unglaublich ihre nackte Haut zu fühlen, so warm und weich! Er schob das Nachthemd weiter nach oben, woraufhin sie sich aufsetzte als Aufforderung, er möge es ihr ganz ausziehen. Mit ein wenig Angst davor, was ihn darunter erwaten würde, kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Dann hielt er inne und betrachtete sie. Ihr wohlgeformter Busen und ihr schlanker Bauch lagen vor ihm. Der Anblick raubte ihm fast den Atem. Christine schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, so dass sein Kopf jetzt auf ihrer Brust lag. Nervlich war er völlig fertig, auch wenn er sich auf das Ganze hier nun freiwillig einließ, er war niemals von etwas so überwältigt gewesen als von diesen Gefühlen, die er gerade empfand, Geborgenheit und Liebe und eine tiefe Leidenschaft. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es jemals eine Musik vermocht hatte, ihn auf diese Weise fühlen zu lassen. Hingebungsvoll erkundeten seine Lippen nun ihren Busen, nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern, während seine rechte Hand hinab zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle wanderte. Dort angekommen löste sie ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen bei Christine aus und etwas belustigt nahm er war, dass ihr Gesicht erneut eine gewisse Schamesröte annahm. Er konnte sich nun ganz fallen lassen, sich ganz hingeben und überschüttete ihren ganzen Körper mit feurigen Küssen, während er ihr mit einer Hand aus ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück half, das ihre Scham bedeckt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er die Augen geschlossen, um noch intensiver fühlen zu können, aber jetzt da er den Mut aufbrachte sie auf ihre vollen Lippen zu küssen, wollte er sie ansehen. Entsetzt und augenblicklich in Panik verfallend musste er sehen, dass ihre großen, rehbraunen Augen ihn anstarrten als er die seinen öffnete. Die Augenbinde hielt Christine fest in ihrer Hand. Er floh im selben Moment panisch in eine vom Bett weitentfernte Ecke des Zimmers, wie ein verwundetes Tier auf das man geschossen hatte. Dort fiel er in sich zusammen und verbarg sein entstelltes Haupt zwischen seinen Knien und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sofort war Christine bei ihm, vollkommen nackt, wie sie erschrocken feststellte, und hockte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Ihr war bewusst, dass das, was sie gerade getan hatte, einer Schocktherapie gleich kam, aber sie würde ihm nicht blind ihr erstes Mal schenken und auch nicht ohne dabei sein wahres Selbst anzusehen. Aber er hatte es nicht verstanden. Dachte er wohl möglich, dass sie ihn nur hatte täuschen wollen, sich einen gemeinen Scherz aus dem ganzen machte. Sie war entsetzt, dass ihr solche Gedanken kamen. Sie strich ihm die wirren Haarsträhnen fort, die vor seine Knie gefallen waren, aber er sah sie nicht an.

„Erik, sieh mich an." , sprach sie sanft, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mit sanfter Gewalt öffnete sie seine Arme, die er um seine Beine geschlungen hatte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Kopf einmal. Er sah sie an, sein Blick war schrecklich und sie erinnerte sich daran, was sie einst Raoul gesagt hatte: In seinem Blick lag das Leid der ganzen Welt. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, Erik hätte Angst, dass sie ihn schlagen würde. Sie streichelte über seine pergamentartige Haut und wischte die Tränen fort, die über die hohlen Wangenknochen rannen.

„Lass es doch einfach geschehen." , bat sie ihn inständig. „Da ist nichts mehr, wovor ich mich fürchte, vor mir sehe ich nur den Mann, den ich liebe. Wie soll ich es Dir nur beweisen?" , sie wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Das hast Du bereits, Christine." , sagte er und erhob sich. „Steh vom Boden auf, Du erkältest Dich noch."

Und sie gehorchte ihm, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Und wie so splitternackt vor ihm stand, ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, ihn aber dennoch anlächelte, wusste er, dass sie in allem, was sie heute gesagt und getan hatte, nur versucht hatte ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie nun ihm gehörte, in jeder Hinsicht, wie eine wirkliche Ehefrau. Dass es keinen anderen Mann für sie geben würde und dass es ihr innigster Wunsch war, Nähe mit ihm zu teilen. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie nun von ihm erwartete. Er war eben schon dabei gewesen, aber er hatte es gedanklich nicht wirklich begriffen...erst jetzt. Er trug sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sie sanft darauf.

„Christine, bist Du Dir auch wirklich sicher?"

Mit einem lausbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht tat sie einen kräftigen Ruck an seiner Pyjamahose.

„Reicht das als Antwort?" , kicherte sie und war sich ihres überaus kindischen Benehmens bewusst.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte, auch wenn er etwas überrascht über ihre spontane Aktion war. Aber es waren keine Worte mehr nötig, er entledigte sich nur noch der Hose und kroch neben sie ins Bett. Sofort begann Christine dort, wo sie eben aufgehört hatten. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und beide sahen sich an. Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver und die Bereiche, über die sie sich erstreckten größer. Erst als Erik wieder auf ihr lag und begann ihre Beine zu spreizen, verkrampfte sich Christine etwas.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" , fragte Erik besorgt.

„Wird es wehtun?" fragte sie ihn ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein." , versprach er, aber daran zweifelte Christine gar nicht und ihre Angst blieb erhalten, da sie woanders herrührte.

Der stechende Schmerz als er in sie eindrang ließ sie die Zähne zusammen beißen und eine verstohlene Träne suchte sich ihren Weg.

„Es tut mir so leid!" , sagte Erik besorgt und wischte die Träne fort, aber Christine schüttelte den Kopf, denn der stechende Schmerz machte einem neuen Gefühl Platz. Etwas wonach sich das Kribbeln die ganze Zeit über gesehnt hatte. Es wurde noch intensiver als Erik sich ganz vorsichtig zu bewegen begann. Zaghaft zuerst, dann etwas kräftiger, rhythmischer und Christine gelang es sich anzupassen, während sie einander mit Küssen überhäuften. Nach allem, was sie gehört oder am Rande mitbekommen hatte, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass es so schön sein konnte. Sie schloss einige Zeit die Augen und gab sich ganz den Bewegungen hin, bis diese sich plötzlich um ein vielfaches intensivierten und zusammenflossen auf einen unbekannten Punkt irgendwo in ihrer unteren Körperhälfte. Es folgte eine Explosion in ihrem Inneren, die so unbeschreiblich war, dass sie wusste, sie würde niemals Worte dafür finden können. Auch seine Bewegungen waren ruckartiger geworden, bis er plötzlich sanft seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust legte. Es folgte Stille, nur ihre beiden Herzen hämmerten in der Geräuschlosigkeit. Schließlich rollte er sich von ihr herunter und sie kuschelte sich an ihn und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Erik aber lag noch lange wach, dachte über das nach, was passiert war und konnte es noch immer nicht so ganz fassen. Er beobachtete sie noch einige Zeit, wie sie friedlich in seinem Arm schlummerte bis auch er sich der bleiernen Schwere hingab, die seine Gedanken umnebelte.


End file.
